Luna 2
Luna 2, Moon Beta or Artemis is the second-largest of Cybertron's moons. It is the home of Moonbase Two, an Autobot command base. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon In the year 2005, Moonbase Two was an Autobot command base during fight against Decepticon-controlled Cybertron. Spike Witwicky and Bumblebee were stationed there until Unicron attacked it after gobbling up Moonbase One. Spike and Bumblebee set the entire moon to self-destruct in Unicron's mouth in an attempt to destroy the planet eater, but he didn't even bat an eyebrow. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Moon Base Two was Cybertron's outer, smaller moon. It served as an impressive communications and computer facility. Aligned novels Moonbase Two orbited Cybertron. IDW Generation 1 continuity Luna 2 was originally famous for its hot spots, and when they cooled it became famous for energon mines. With the disappearance of the larger Luna 1, only Luna 2 remained in Cybertron's orbit. Luna 2 once had its own set of laws different from Cybertron's, remaining from the days of the Knights of Cybertron, though they were mostly forgotten by present day. Pre-war, during the Senate's peak of corruption, they put their maximum security prison Garrus-1 on the moon. It was also the location of the Thymesis Energon mining facility where Overlord's spark was discovered 4.2 million years ago. Starscream once led an attack on Luna 2 that would become considered one of the most important and terrible events of the war. At some point there was a Moonbase 2 there. According to Roadbuster, the amount of energy used up by the life-support machines on Debris in a single day would have been enough to light up the dark side of Luna 2. Like Cybertron, Luna 2 was ruined and abandoned during the war, but once Vector Sigma was reignited and the planet was reborn, it automatically began reviving the remaining moon by transmitting energy into it. During the Necrotitan's attack on Iacon, Megatron's wanted to evacuate the population to the moon for a chance to mobilize his Decepticons against the threat. After surrendering to the Autobots, Megatron requested his trial be held at Luna 2's Raskol Arena, claiming it was the only place large enough for the population to participate. In fact he was aware of Luna 2's ancient-but-valid laws, and guided the trial towards a loophole that let him demand to be judged by the Knights of Cybertron themselves. The Functionist Universe As part of a peace treaty to settle a two million year-conflict with the Black Box Consortia, the Functionist Council of Cybertron was forced to sell Luna 2 to the Consortia. Consequently, all Lunabots were "recalled" as they had been rendered obsolete. ''Beast Wars: Uprising'' Luna 2 could be seen in the skies of Cybertron. When the Resistance launched a raid on Fortress Maximus in Tarn, Lio Convoy was silhouetted against Luna 2 as he jumped off a transport. Bighorn later commented that Buzzclaw had so much baggage that it could be seen from Luna Two. For that reason, the Resistance chose Buzzclaw for the mission into Fortress Maximus, where Buzzclaw would be bait for Maximus's psychic influence. ''Transformers: Universe Luna 2, '''Moon Beta' or Artemis is Cybertron's second moon. It is the home of Moonbase Two, an Autobot command base. Luna 2 is the same size as Triton. Luna 2 was equipped with a system of energon towers that could surround the moon with a protective field. After the Decepticons' conquest of Cybertron, Moonbase Two on Luna 2 appeared to be smaller and less extensive than Moonbase One on Luna 1. Spike Witwicky, Bumblebee and the other Autobots were stationed on it. Luna 2 was targeted and shattered half by Unicron. Luna 2 had been rebuilt when the Great War ended. During the Energon War, the Miranda II transwarped at Luna 2. Category:Moons Category:Hadean System Category:Cybertronian Moons